


In Three Hours Your Boys Die

by SiriGirl



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Creepy Villain, Episode-type fic, Fear, Fluff, Forced Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Worry, mild violence, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriGirl/pseuds/SiriGirl
Summary: Ben and Duke, out on patrol, are called to check out a group of people being drunk and disorderly on a nature preserve. They stumble upon a drug deal in progress and soon find themselves hostages to be used for the release of the gang's second-in-command.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The maps I used to find that Waahila Ridge is a nature preserve are from the fifties, so I sincerely hope it still was in the late sixties. I don't know if it would have even been in the jurisdiction of the Honolulu Police Department, but hopefully we can all just enjoy the story.  
> About the radio codes: 140 means criminal property damage and 10-9 means they had left their car. I used the only HPD code I could find on the internet. I hope it's period-appropriate, as I have no way to verify it.  
> Any mistakes are my own, as I did not use a beta. I hope this is as enjoyable for you to read as it was for me to write.  
> Kudos and comments are always much appreciated.

"Are you going to eat the rest of that sandwich?" Duke Lukela looked hopefully across the front seat of the police car at his partner, Ben Kokua.

  
Ben swallowed a moutful and turned briefly to look at Duke, keeping his wrist atop the wheel. "No, I'm done."

 

"Well, we can't let it go to waste." Duke lifted the cut sandwich half and took a bite out of it.

 

Ben shook his head with a laugh as he braked for a stop sign. "Somehow I knew you wouldn't." He looked down at the cups of coffee on the seat between them. "Can you help me get a drink?"

 

"Sure." Duke set down his sandwich and lifted Ben's cup, putting it to his boyfriend's lips. "Got it?"

 

Ben took a sip and nodded. Swallowing, he gave Duke a quick smile. "Thanks."

 

"What are lovers for?" Duke kissed his fingers and pressed them to Ben's lips. He made a disgusted face and wiped his fingers on his shirt. "Ugh, wet."

 

"What do you expect? You just gave me coffee." Ben turned a corner. "Wow, it's been a boring day."

 

"At this rate, we will be able to get the kids from Muriel tonight." Duke looked at his watch. "Forty-five minutes left."

 

"Central to Sergeant Lukela. Central to Sergeant Lukela."

 

Both Ben and Duke glanced at the radio. Duke groaned as he picked up the microphone. "Here we go. Sergeant Lukela here."

 

"We have an anonymous call about a possible 140 on Waahila Ridge. A group of people are said to be drunk and disorderly in the forest reserve. The captain wants you to check it out."

 

Duke frowned. "Is there any more information?"

 

"No, sir. I'll give you the address."

 

Duke grabbed a pencil and jotted down the address the dispatcher rattled off to him on an unused napkin. "Got it. Ten-four."

 

Ben checked the traffic and made a quick u-turn. "I sincerely hope a bunch of drunk wackos don't ruin our easy day."

 

"I wouldn't make any bets on getting off on time if I were you, love." Duke hit the siren and leaned back resignedly.

 

"Yeah, yeah." Ben shook his head as they sped towards the highway.

\---------------

"Sergeant Lukela and Officer Kokua are 10-9 at the Waahila Ridge Preserve, investigating a possible drunk and disorderly." Duke tossed the microphone back into the car and looked at Ben, who was taking a rifle from the trunk. "You ready?"

 

"Yep." Ben slammed the trunk shut and looked around. "There doesn't seem to be anyone here."

 

"I agree-wait." Duke put a hand on Ben's arm and pointed behind several trees growing close together. The back bumper of a pickup stuck out just enough for them to make it out. "Over there, behind those trees."

 

"Yeah, I see it." Ben glanced around again, scanning the forest area for any sign of humans. All he heard was the chirping of birds. "We'd better stay together."

 

"Agreed." Duke stepped up onto the hill. "I hope we don't have to go too far up here."

 

"If we don't find them shortly, we'll call for backup." Ben followed a step behind his lover as they cautiously ascended the hill.

 

At the top, they paused to look around. Duke made a face and kicked at an empty beer can on the ground, just one of many. "Somebody was sure here."

 

"Yeah." Ben looked disgustedly at the trash strewn around. "On a nature preserve no less. People just don't care anymore."

 

"You got that right." Duke firmly stomped out a smoldering cigarette.

 

Ben frowned, pausing to look around. "Do you hear voices?"

 

"I do." Duke looked to his left. "It sounds like they're coming from that way."

 

"Let's see if we can get a closer look." Ben led the way, rifle at the ready, as they made their way quietly to a large grove of trees. In the middle was a clearing. Six men stood in a circle in the middle of the clearing. They were definitely talking, but their voices were still indecipherable.

 

Duke touched Ben's shoulder and pointed towards some shrubbery a little closer to the clearing where they could hide and maybe hear what was going on. Ben nodded and they made a beeline for it, ducking down just as one of the men looked in there direction. They glanced at each other and both sighed with relief.

 

Duke peered around Ben's shoulder as the latter strained to hear the conversation. Ben recoiled to look at him with wide eyes. "They're talking about dope." He paused, listening for a moment before he turned back to his lover. "And money. This a deal."

 

Duke looked at him seriously. "Can you hear enough for evidence?"

 

Ben nodded. "And one of those voices is Peter Chu, for sure. I hauled him in last spring." He looked back again. "Should we try to move in?"

 

Duke shook his head. "I don't think we can do it safely." He looked around. "If one of us could get to the car, we could call for backup."

 

"Why don't you try to get back?" Ben lowered himself to a crouched position. "I'll stay out of sight and try to catch more of their conversation."

 

"Okay, but be careful." Duke crouched down and fondly tugged at the brim of Ben's cap, leaning in for a quick kiss.

 

Ben returned the hasty lip-lock and patted Duke's shoulder. "Go on. Hurry now."

 

"I will." Duke got to his feet and started to make his way carefully over the rough hilside. He managed to work his way across the opening of the clearing and was just getting to the top of the hill when he stepped on a dry twig. It snapped in two under his foot and echoed ominously through the quiet forest.

 

Duke cringed and looked back. The men, just barely visible through the foliage, had clearly heard him and were looking around suspiciously.

 

Knowing they no longer had a choice, Duke snapped his head back to look at Ben, who leapt to his feet and cocked his rifle at the group. "Alright, freeze."

 

Duke pulled out his handgun and ran back to join his lover. "Hands on your heads, all of you. No sudden moves."

 

The men all complied with orders immediately, which struck both policeman as odd. Ben glanced quickly over at Duke, keeping his gun trained on their now-prisoners. "I'll hold them, you frisk them."

 

Duke took a step forward, but a voice from the tree over his head stopped him. "Alright, fuzz. It's your turn to freeze. You're covered from all sides. Drop your guns, but do it very gently."

 

Ben glanced apprehensively at Duke, waiting for the older man to tell him what to do. Duke nodded, but not fast enough for the voice behind them. "I said drop them. Or you both get it now!"

 

Ben tossed down his rifle and removed his handgun from its holster, doing the same with it. Duke dropped his handgun on the ground at his feet.

 

A man came through the foliage with a rifle aimed at Duke's chest. "Hands in the air, unless you have a burning desire to fertilize these trees." He kicked their guns far out of their reach.

 

"Peter Chu." Ben's voice was bitter.

 

"Shut up, cop. Unless of course you'd like to be first?" Chu raised a sardonic eyebrow at him.

 

Ben and Duke glanced at each other apprehensively as they raised their hands. Chu cocked his head and indicated at someone over Duke's left shoulder. "Alright, boys. Check them out."

 

Rough hands patted both of them down, taking their wallets in the process. Another man stepped from behind them and handed the wallets to Chu. He opened them and studied their driver's licenses intently. "Edward Lukela and Benjamin Kokua. Interesting." A light of recognition came over his face and he turned to the tall man to his right. "Aren't these two McGarrett's pets?"

 

"They sure are, boss."

 

"Very interesting." Chu waved the wallets in their faces. "Ever wanted to have your names in the papers?"

 

Duke gave a perplexed frown. "What now?"

 

"I have an idea," Chu walked over to stand directly in front of him, leering right in his face. Duke turned disgustedly away from the terrible stench of the man's breath. Chu used his gun to turn Duke back to face him. "That you two are going to be our leverage. We're going to get Barney Puaha out of jail. I need my right-hand man back, and I think your pal McGarrett will be very reasonable when he finds out we have the two of you."

 

Ben started towards Chu, but was quickly restrained by two of his goons. "What makes you think Steve will let Puaha go? He'd never do that!"

 

"Oh, but I think he will. When he finds out his little pets are here with us." Chu strolled towards Ben, looking him up and down with an appreciative air. "I certainly hope he takes a little time to decide, though. It could be a rather enjoyable wait with pretty boy here."

 

Ben stiffened and swallowed in fear as Chu traced his jaw with his fingertip. "Yes sir, it could be a very nice time."

 

Duke, who had been watching with barely controlled rage, lost it when Chu's face broke out in a frighteningly satisfied smile and he cupped his hand around Ben's crotch.

 

"Leave him alone!" Lunging towards the man, he grabbed onto his shoulders and managed to pull him away from Ben. He landed a blow to the side of Chu's face, but didn't get much farther as one of the goons clobbered him in the back of the head with a gun butt.

 

Ben's eyes widened in fear as Duke crumpled to the ground, blood seeping quickly through his hair and running down his neck to his collar. "Duke!" He strained desperately against the men holding him back, but his arm was twisted violently, causing him to cry out in pain.

 

Chu wiped a trail of blood from the side of his mouth as he looked angrily at Duke's prone form. Turning back to Ben, his face changed to eerie smugness. "Your knight in shining armor's not going to be much help to you unconscious. Let's see how well you hold up on your own." He turned to his goons. "Take them both up to the cabin. I'll finish up and meet you there."

 

Ben's eyes were still trained on Duke as they were both dragged across the grass and into the clearing. To his great relief, he had seen the other man's chest rise and fall. Chu's voice came from the distance. "There, you see? I told you we knew how to handle the cops. Shall we finish conducting our business?"

 

Ben squeezed his eyes shut as he was dragged over a bush, the twigs rubbing painfully down his body and scraping his exposed ankles.

 

Exposing his pupils to the light again, he began mapping where they were in his head. If they got the chance to escape, he would need to know where they were and the fastest way to get help. Duke could be badly hurt.

 

He began counting in his head so he could approximate the distance they had traveled. Looking over at Duke, he sent up a silent wish that someone would notice them missing soon. There'd be an investigation. Kono, Danny, Chin and Steve would find them. Soon, everything would be alright.

 

At least he hoped it would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Duke are now officially missing. Danny, Chin and Kono find out, and go out to the scene to help with the investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my writing, the boys refer to Steve as Stephen in private. It always just seemed like something they would do.  
> About radio codes: 10-9 means out of the car; 240 means disorderly conduct. As usual, I do not know if these are historically accurate. It is difficult to find information on the subject.  
> E ku'u aloha means my love. All faults in translation are my own.  
> Thank you for taking the time to read my work! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

Danny Williams leaned forward to turn on the police band radio, taking another bite from his sandwich as he did so. Settling back in his chair, he crossed his ankles and stuck them up on the desk. Chewing slowly, he tipped the chair inadvisably far back.It had been a long day, with two drug busts and the booking and questioning that came with that.

 

Across from him, Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua were in Chin's office, still going over the last transcript. When they finished, they would be joining him for the sandwiches that made up their supper.

 

Danny sat up and swiveled the chair back and forth for no apparent reason, other than he needed to unwind. Rubbing his hand across his hair, he sighed. He just wanted to finish up so they could go home. Chin's ex-wife, Muriel Kelly, had some things to do tonight, which meant that they got the kids overnight. With crazy schedules always taking over, they rarely got to see their children. He was looking forward to talking with the older ones about school, and building block towers with the younger ones. He loved the mess of baths and pajamas and toothbrushes and books and goodnight kisses. It had been far too long since he felt chubby little arms around his neck and a small voice saying "I love you, Daddy."

 

"You're a sap, Daniel," Danny told himself, taking another bite of the somewhat bland turkey sandwich he'd chosen. He shrugged. Oh, well. At least it was food. He hadn't eaten since breakfast.

 

The place was eerily quiet. Jenny Sherman had a note on her desk, saying she had a date tonight and was leaving a half hour early. She specified that this had been okay with Steve McGarrett.

 

Stephen, who had been with Governor Paul Jameson since noon, was currently guarding him at a garden party and awards presentation at the governor's home. He would be tied up there for several more hours. They would see him after they got the kids.

 

Danny used his foot to turn the volume dial on the radio lower. He wasn't really paying attention to it, anyway. He had his ear trained on Kono and Chin's conversation. The familiar sound of their voices helped him to relax.

 

As he sat up to pour himself a cup of coffee, the poice dispatcher caught his full attention. "Sergeant Lukela and Officer Kokua have not been heard from in over half an hour. At last-"

 

Danny sat up straight and cranked the volume as he turned towards Chin's office. "Chin! Kono! C'mere, quick!"

 

Chin and Kono rushed out to join him. As Kono opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, Danny pointed at the radio. "Listen."

 

The dispatcher was continuing. "Units in the area, please respond. Repeat. Sergeant Lukela and Officer Kokua are 10-9 at the Waahila Forest Preserve, investigating a possible 240. They have not made contact for over 30 minutes. Units in the area, please respond."

 

Kono grabbed his jacket off the chair. "Let's go."

 

Chin nodded and rushed back into his office while Danny leapt to his feet. "Does anybody know if we can get in contact with Stephen?"

 

"He's still at that party with the governor." Chin came out of his office, buttoning his jacket.

 

Kono held the door open for his loves. "He's going to be tough to get ahold of."

 

"If we're lucky, it's nothing, they're fine, and we won't have to get him." Danny led the way as they rushed down the stairs.

 

\---------------

 

"If we hurry, we can get out there just in time to see that they're fine." Kono was straightening his tie as the three of them rushed down the palace steps. His feeble attempt to reassure all three of them was so weak, not even he believed it.

 

"My car's the closest." Chin fished his keys out of his pocket and opened the door, letting Danny crawl across the seat before climbing in. Kono slid into the back as Chin started the engine and hastily backed out.

 

Danny's hand shook as he reached for the radio mic. He took a deep breath to try and steady himself, letting it out in a whoosh as he picked up the mic. "Central, this is Williams. Kelly, Kalakaua and I are running backup on Lukela and Kokua. Oh, and see if you can get me McGarrett in his car. He's probably too far away, but it's worth a shot."

 

"We could have them call the governor's house," Kono suggested, leaning over the seat to look at Danny.

 

"That's a good idea." Danny chewed nervously at his thumbnail. He tilted his head, thinking. "But maybe-"

 

"-We shouldn't worry him until we know for sure something's wrong." Kono finished for him as he leaned back.

 

"Right." Danny looked over at Chin. "Can't you go any faster?"

 

"There's a lot of traffic, Danny." Chin patted the younger man's knee. "We'll get there, don't worry." Worry marked his features as he put a concentrated effort into his driving.

 

"Officer Williams?" the dispatcher's voice crackled over the radio, startling them all.

 

Danny raised the mic to his lips. "Here."

 

"We couldn't reach Mr. McGarrett. Shall I keep trying?"

 

"No, thank you, we'll get in contact with him a little later." Danny set the mic on the dash and stuck his thumbnail back into his mouth, biting viciously at it. Ben and Duke were probably fine. They just had to deal with a bunch of rowdy drunks, which had kept them from reporting in. Any minute now, he would hear one of their voices over the radio to calm his racked nerves.

 

But if that were the case, they should've at least called for backup.

 

Kono must have read his mind. "Even if they have their hands full, they should've at least called in."

 

"I agree, but let's not panic." Chin was trying valiantly to be the calm one as he snuck a glance at Kono, leaned over the seat apprehensively, and Danny, chowing on his thumbnail. "It won't be long now. We'll be there and we can see for ourselves."

 

_Yes, that's true._ Danny removed his thumb from his mouth and crossed his arms. _I just pray the news is good._

\---------------

Kono carefully pushed apart a bush, looking inside for anything that might help them locate Duke and Ben. The footprints ended right about here, and he needed something to go on.

 

No cigar in the bush. Sighing, he turned to look at the tree next to him. As he did so, something red on the grass caught his eye. Hurrying over to the middle of the clearing, he knelt down to inspect a large patch of recently flattened grass. His heart climbed into his throat when he saw what the red substance was. There were patches of blood on the ground in several different places. As he leaned down closer, he swallowed, noting that the blood was also fresh. Several cigarette butts lay in the clearing. Kono touched one of them with the back of his finger. It was warm. Looking up, he gestured towards the officer closest to him. "Nate. Take Charlie and see if you can find anything else around here. I'm going to talk to Danno and Chin."

 

Kono shivered involuntarily as he got to his feet. He sincerely hoped the blood didn't belong to Ben, Duke, or both of them, but the odds were not in his favor.

 

Quickly covering the ground to the top of the hill, he saw Chin conversing with another officer and Danny still on the car radio. "Chin! Danno!" he yelled, hurrying down the hillside. "I found something you should see!"

 

Chin excused himself and Danny spoke hastily into the radio mic before tossing it down. They both jogged towards Kono. "What is it?" Chin asked, looking around apprehensively. He had picked up on Kono's worried face.

 

Danny had, too. "Did something happen?"

 

"Looks that way." Kono put a hand on Danny's shoulder to brace himself as he caught his breath. "It sure looks like something went down up there. I found some blood on the grass, and there's a bunch of cigarette butts. All fresh. Charlie and Nate are looking around for more now."

 

"Any sign of Ben or Duke?" Chin's face was twisted with worry.

 

Kono shook his head. "None. Their car is the only thing that proves they were here." He took a deep breath and turned to Danny. "Did you get ahold of Stephen yet?"

 

Danny shook his head. "No. I'm having them call the governor's house."

 

"Good. In the meantime, come on and I'll show you." Kono turned, only to see Charlie Apu come into view. "Charlie! Did you find anything?"

 

Charlie nodded. "We did. I think you should see it."

 

Kono, Danny and Chin followed him to a small patch of shrubbery where Nate Borelli was parting the branches of a bush. Inside was a small piece of torn black cloth. Attached to the cloth was the three-bar badge worn by sergeants. Kono's heart stopped as he peered in for a closer look.

 

Chin's voice came unsteadily from behind him. "It must be Duke's."

 

"Can't imagine who else it could belong to." Danny knelt down next to Kono, putting a hand on his back as if he were supporting himself. What he was really doing was providing both of them with emotional support.

 

"I'll call Che and his boys." Chin leaned over Danny and Kono to have a look. "Anything else around here?"

 

"Not so far." Nate got to his feet. "We'll keep looking."

 

"Good." Chin turned and headed back towards the parking area.

 

Danny got up as well. "I've got to get Steve. Kono?"

 

Kono looked up. "Mm?"

 

"Take over here. Comb the whole area. Maybe there's something that will give us an idea where they went."

 

"Right." Kono stared intently into Danny's beautiful blue eyes, reading the same fear there that he knew his own held. Looking around, he saw that Nate and Charlie were busy, and quickly took Danny's hand, squeezing it. "I'm scared too, Danno."

 

"I know you are." Danny looked around again, and was relieved to note that the officers had moved away. He leaned down and quickly kissed Kono, trying in vain to reassure both of them.

 

Kono touched Danny's face before he pulled back. "We're not helping Duke and Ben by standing around worrying, e ku'u aloha. Go get ahold of Stephen. I'll keep looking around here."

 

Danny nodded. "When Chin finishes, I'll send him back up to give you a hand."

 

Kono gave a thumbs up and went back to scanning the area. Finding nothing else that immediately caught his eye, he got to his feet and looked around for anything that seemed to be out of the ordinary. Anything that would help lead them to Ben and Duke.

 

_Oh, please, just let them be alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mahalo for reading! I'm hoping to have Chapter Three finished soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Mahalo for reading! I hope to have Chapter 2 finished soon.


End file.
